Many power tools that are used for tightening and loosening fasteners have difficulty fitting in tight spaces. In particular, existing impact tools may not be able to reach certain fasteners due to the size and/or orientation of the tool head and the output drive. In contrast, many tools that do in tight spaces may not be able to accomplish tightening and loosening of fasteners effectively and/or safely.